In connection with the exploration for and recovery of hydrocarbons from a subterranean environment, it is generally useful to have information about the constitution of the various formations through which a borehole is drilled. Gaining information of this type is commonly achieved by using various logging devices. In general, logging devices are run in the hole on wireline in order to provide both power and signal conduits from a surface location to the logging device.